In the Darkness
by Acherona
Summary: Once upon a time Naruto had dreamt of being loved in the light, of hugs and of holding hands in the sunshine…He should have known better, he was a monster after all…And monsters belonged in the dark.


**Disclaimer** – I don't own Naruto nor am I making any money off these writings.

**Warning** – Angst, boy on boy, smut and I suppose, maybe some small spoilers to the newest Naruto chapters…but only if you really squint.

**AN**- _I don't know where this little ficlet came from…lately the angst bunnies have eaten my brain. So here it is, angsty smut or smutty angst…whatever tickles your fancy._

_Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy!_

**Beta'd **- Sooo not beta'd so please, please forgive my mistakes.

**In the Darkness.**

Golden, tanned fingers curled around his pillow as cerulean eyes watched the shadows move across the room. The moon has wandered away from his narrow window and the small bedroom was encased in dark blue and grays'.

The _ba-thumps_ of his hearts keep in rhythm with the ticking if the worn alarm clock on his bedside table. Time is running out. The man's breathing quickened as he thought about what's to come.

The sound of hushed footsteps reached sensitive ears and he tensed, fingers squeezing the pillow in both anticipation and dread. Why does this keep happening? Why can't he ever break free?

The door knob twists and the quiet sound rings out like a gun shot in the blonds' scrambled mind. A sliver of light crept into the room as the door opens and the blond turned his eyes away, the light hurts them since he's been staring into the darkness for so long.

The other stepped closer and the blond felt the bed dip when his Rival…Friend…Conqueror…Lover? Leaned in closer, letting his warm breath wash over golden skin. Almost reluctantly the blond turned around facing the other, dark blue eyes locking on pitch black ones that even in the darkness pulled him in and reached his very soul.

"You still smell like her." Naruto turned his head away and buried it in his pillow again.

"She's my wife so that's expected." The raven answered with an exasperated sigh. "We've been over this so many times, it is what it is and you need to get over it. You knew my goals when you dragged me back to this hell hole and you knew they wouldn't change."

"Have they made you content? Are you happy Sasuke?"

"…"

As he expected he didn't get an answer. Not for the first time Naruto wondered what he had worked so hard for, why he had struggled, fought, cried, bled and begged to bring the Uchiha home to Konoha? Did anything matter? The counsel got their prodigal back, their precious Sharingan…Sakura got her man, got to become the prodigals bride though in reality she was a baby machine, watched closely to see that she produced those precious heirs…And Naruto…Naruto became a whore. That was Sasuke's condition to come home, Naruto now belonged to the Uchiha, body, mind and soul.

Every night after midnight he heard the creeping steps and every night he got lost in the sensations and in Sasuke's presence, he was completely and utterly caught and he couldn't not get away…He didn't even remember if he wanted to.

Pale, strong hands grabbed his shoulders and turned him around and full lips covered his own, burning him to the core.

Sasuke's wicked tongue licked a trail down a tanned neck before biting down hard on Naruto's pulse point marking him, claiming him all over again. The blond couldn't prevent the moan that escaped his lips at the feeling of Sasuke's mouth on him and he felt those beautiful deadly lips curve into a smirk against his skin. '_Bastard._'

Suddenly Naruto flipped their positions and pinned Sasuke to the mattress, hovering above him. For a moment all he could do was stare, the Uchiha was so fucking beautiful…A terrible cold beauty.

Sasuke looked up with bottomless, dark eyes and Naruto felt the pull again, to prevent himself from getting lost he lowered his head and kissed his raven haired destroyer with all the emotion he could muster, he kissed him like he wanted to devour every bit of the other. Naruto grabbed a hold of Sasuke's white, wide armed shirt and pulled it off the ravens toned, lean body. For the life of him Naruto couldn't understand why the Uchiha continued to wear those horrible clothes…And people thought he had a lousy sense of fashion.

Then all that white skin was revealed and Naruto lost all thoughts of who was the biggest fashion victim. The smell and feel of Sasuke drove him crazy, feral. Slightly elongated nails scraped along the warm alabaster, creating red lines on the pure white and made Sasuke arch into his touch.

Sasuke growled and pulled on Naruto's shoulder to bring him closer, to feel the weight of the blond on top of him. Naruto was always so fucking warm, like a furnace and when Sasuke was with him all the darkest part of him that was frozen thawed out too. With Naruto Sasuke felt and Sasuke loved…Only with Naruto. Sasuke needed the blond, needed his warmth, his kindness, his passion and his strength. Even if the world burnt down around them and the mountains turned to ash Sasuke would never let him go. He would keep his salvation in an iron grip until time itself heaved its last shuddering breath and stopped.

Sasuke arched into Naruto's embrace and moaned wantonly. His hands was all over the other, caressing, pinching and tracing familiar planes and angels on a body he knew better than his own. He placed his hands on Naruto's ass and pulled the other's groin flush with his own, groaning at the friction and noticing with a pleased smirk that the blond was as hard and as needy as he himself was.

"Fuck Naruto, you're driving me crazy. Turn over; I need to taste you, to touch you."

Naruto hurriedly fell on to his back on the thin threadbare mattress. He wondered what all the proud people of Konoha would think if they knew what their precious Uchiha said and did in the darkness of night but then all thoughts fled his mind as Sasuke's slick tongue traced a burning path down his heated skin, setting every cell on fire and his mind calling out for more.

Sasuke's slender fingers pulled at Naruto's black sleeping pants and almost drooled at the deep red, rock hard and pulsating cock that sprung out from its confines and almost hitting him on the cheek. Naruto's cock was a thing to worship, just the right size to drive him insane when it was inside him…and most of all it was another part of Naruto and Sasuke loved all the parts that made up the blond, he just didn't know how to show it.

Moving his mouth near Naruto's shaft, Naruto could feel the ravens hot breath wash over him and his cock twitched in response. He wanted those pretty, pink and full lips on him. He wanted to watch his cock disappear into that talented mouth, wanted to fuck Sasuke's face, feel that throat constricting around him.

Sasuke kissed the tip of Naruto's member teasingly, he knew what the blond wanted but he wanted to draw this out, make it last. He licked the other's cock like it was the sweetest treat he had ever tasted. Naruto's breath hitched for a moment and then increased at the feeling of Sasuke's tongue on him and at the sight of the gorgeous raven on perched between his quivering thighs working that sweet mouth on his hard and leaking cock. Sasuke held his penis in strong. Capable hands and leaned down to nuzzle his heavy balls, before taking one in his mouth, weighing it on his tongue. Then he released it with a soft pop and moved to lick the root of his aching cock. Sasuke pointed his tongue and swirled it all around the member in front of him before flattening his pink muscle again and following the vein upwards only to slide his tongue up to the tip of his cock, teasingly dipping the pointed end of his pink tongue in the weeping slit. Naruto fisted his hands in the worn cotton sheets to keep from burying his fingers in silky black locks and bucking his hips upwards into that warm wet heat. If Sasuke continued with this sweet torture Naruto would blow and the raven knew it…Still neither one of them wanted to back down first.

Sweat ran down Naruto's brow, flattening golden locks against his temples as he struggled to keep his composure as Sasuke swallowed him down.

"S-Sasuke…Stop, you have to stop!"

Sasuke smirked around the cock lodged in his throat, he won. He released Naruto's member with one last, long and teasing suck and then he licked his swollen lips to savor the taste of his lover. The sight was enough to drive Naruto insane and he growled as slitted eyes followed the raven's every move.

Naruto reached out and pulled Sasuke up for another heated kiss, the taste of himself on Sasuke's tongue was maddening and Naruto wanted it to be there always. He wanted to brand the raven, imprint himself in all of Sasuke's senses until all Sasuke could, feel, see, breathe and taste was Naruto. He wanted to own the other as he himself was owned…utterly, completely and irrevocably.

After pulling his tongue out of Sasuke's tempting mouth, Naruto pulled the raven underneath him, kissing his way down the white column of the Uchiha's throat and sculpted chest. As always he needs to be careful of leaving any marks on the almost translucent skin. Then he latches onto a pale pink nipple, feeling it pebble inside his mouth.

Sasuke mewls at the sensations of Naruto's slick tongue swirling around his puckered nub. He bites the inside of his cheek until he can taste blood to keep any more humiliated sounds from escaping, his body shivering with the effort. His nipples have always been very sensitive and Naruto knows it. This time it's Naruto's time to smirk at the needy sound that slipped from his raven's mouth. His grin is slightly evil and long canine's peeks out from under full lips. Sasuke truly drives him crazy, drives the humanity right out of him, making his wild blood boil and everything forbidden rise to the surface.

Sasuke's cock pulsed and twitched in time with the sucks and bites Naruto delivers to his nipples and Sasuke watched in something aching to awe as Naruto worshipped his body with soft lips, wet tongue and sharp white teeth. Tears rose in his eyes and Sasuke hurriedly blinked them away, Uchiha's didn't cry…besides he wasn't supposed to have any tears left. Where did all this sensations come from? Naruto stripped away all his defenses and made him feel safe, it was dangerous but Sasuke wouldn't trade it for anything. With Naruto he still had a heart.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto…" Sasuke loved the way his beloveds name rolled of his tongue and he couldn't stop saying it. "Naruto, touch me, fill me, and fuck me! I'm empty and aching. Naruto please…complete me!" Sasuke was begging now but he didn't care, all that mattered was the golden haired man hovering above him.

Now how was anyone supposed to refuse a plea like that? Naruto knew that he couldn't refuse his little raven when he begged so prettily. At least now, in this very moment Sasuke was all his.

Naruto slipped down Sasuke's sweat slicked body kissing the satiny skin as he went, stopping for a while at the shallow indention that was the raven's navel, circling it with his tongue before dipping it inside briefly before moving on. The blond raked his fingers through curse black curls and smiled when Sasuke's body jumped beneath his. Slowly, ever so slowly Naruto reached out and circled the Uchiha's leaking cock lightly then moving downwards spreading Sasuke's trembling thighs more so that he could have access to the pretty little hidden bud.

"Turn over." Naruto demanded in a near growl and Sasuke obeyed the order without complaint, lying down on his stomach, his head resting on his crossed arms and his ass in the air. It was a beautiful sight and Naruto stopped to admire the view. Sasuke was so beautiful it made his heart stop. And the fact that he trusted Naruto enough to show his vulnerable side had to mean something…right?

Naruto leaned forward and breathed in the smell that was pure Sasuke before sticking his tongue out and going to work.

Sasuke suddenly felt a warm tongue on his sensitive balls. The tongue swirled around the soft bags of flesh before moving upward towards the Uchiha's ass crack, tickling his skin on the way. Clawed hands grabbed his ass tightly and pulled the pale cheeks apart as the tongue slid wetly to his entrance.

Sasuke could bite himself until his teeth went through his tongue but he couldn't stop the wanton moans and pleas from escaping kiss swollen lips as he felt Naruto's hot tongue circle his puckered entrance before pushing into him shallowly. Sasuke's mouth dropped open as he gasped for breath. Naruto's tongue twisted and wiggled against his inner walls, he was penetrated and stretched but it wasn't nearly enough. Sasuke wanted…Needed more!

"Naruto! Enough, please just fuck me already. I need you!" Sasuke's cries were muffled by his arms and the pillow he rested on.

"You want it Sasuke? You want my cock in you?" Naruto asked wickedly as he pulled away from Sasuke's sweet ass to stand on his knees behind him.

"Yes, I want you, I need you and I'm never letting you go!"

Naruto felt a pang in his heart at Sasuke's words as he remembered who he was and where his place was. No Sasuke had dug his claws in deep and would not let go. Naruto no longer knew where he stopped and Sasuke began and still he wanted more…What a wretched, selfish creature he was, always wishing for things beyond his reach.

A moan from Sasuke brought the blond back to the present and the delicious sight in front of him, Naruto shook his head to get rid of any lingering thoughts and concentrated on the tempting raven begging him to fuck him.

Naruto spat in his hand and rubbed it over his erection, he didn't want to go to the bathroom to get the lube and it wasn't like Sasuke was a blushing virgin. They had done this often enough and Naruto knew Sasuke could take it. The blond parted Sasuke's ass cheeks with large, clawed thumbs and looked at the pink stretched hole that seemed to wink at him.

"Are you ready?" He asked hoarsely, wanting nothing more than to slam himself inside that wonderful, tight heat.

"Yes dammit! Naruto please just fill me, make us one!" Sasuke turned his head and looked over his shoulder with wide, dark eyes.

Oh God, Sasuke Uchiha would one day be the death of him, of that Naruto was certain but at least if he went now he would go with a smile on his lips.

Taking a hold of Sasuke's hips Naruto eased himself inside, groaning as Sasuke's velvety walls gripped him tightly and massaging his cock in the most wonderful way. He didn't stop until he felt his balls resting against Sasuke's smooth ass.

'_I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!'_

Those words were never spoken but on the inside Naruto was screaming them from the top of his lungs.

"You feel so good around my cock, I need to move." Naruto hissed out from between clenched teeth.

"Then move," Sasuke answered back. "Fuck me good!"

Naruto started to move in and out, slowly at first but soon he was slamming inside harder with every rocking movement. Golden hands grabbed a slender pale waist, helping him keep momentum in his thrusts and keeping the raven's head from slamming into the headboard from the force of their love making.

Sasuke could only moan and feel as Naruto continued to thrust into him. Sex with _her_ was never like this, it was only something that needed to be done and Sasuke always counted the minutes until it was over. Sex with Naruto was a burning inferno and Sasuke couldn't get enough. Nothing had ever felt this good before and the raven's hazy mind wondered what it was about the blond ninja that made every sensation feel a thousand times more intense. What was it about Naruto that made the blond feel like home, like a little piece of heaven just for him?

"W-wait…I want t-to see you." Sasuke grunted and crawled away from Naruto's touch.

Naruto moaned at the loss of Sasuke's tight heat around his cock but complied as pale hands pushed him onto his back until he was lying flat on the bed. Sasuke crawled on top of him, rubbing his skin along Naruto's golden flesh.

With a moan of satisfaction Sasuke sunk down on Naruto's thick erection, throwing his head back as Naruto filled him to the brim and rubbed against his prostrate. The Uchiha knew that neither of them had long left and he wrapped a long fingered pale hand and wrapped it around his own arousal jerking it in time with his movements up and down Naruto's cock. Sasuke already felt shivers running down his back and his balls tightening up, he knew he would climax soon. His rocking on top of the blond became more frantic as he bounced on top of Naruto, he was so close… Sasuke leaned forward and locked his lips with Naruto's as he came, shouting hoarsely into the blonds' mouth shooting hot ribbons of come between their heated bodies.

Naruto felt Sasuke's passage tighten and convulse around him and Sasuke's mouth on his, stealing away whatever was left of his soul with his addicting kisses. This was too much for Naruto, with a muffled curse he climaxed too, shooting his load deep inside of Sasuke.

Panting Sasuke collapsed on top his blond, not caring about the mess I between them. He felt the other's heart racing and knew that his was too.

Not a single word was spoken between them as their bodies cooled down and their heart rate returned to normal.

_I LOVE YOU!!!_

Both their minds were screaming it and still they remained silent, each of them locked in their own pain.

Sasuke climbed off Naruto and opened the door to the bathroom making yellow light flood the bedroom. Sasuke grabbed a towel, dampened it and cleaned himself of while looking himself over in the mirror to check that Naruto hadn't broken the rules and marked him. Satisfied he walked back into the bedroom and got dressed. After fastening his trousers Sasuke leaned over the blond and kissed him deeply one last time before moving out and closing the door behind him, disappearing as quietly as he came.

Naruto stayed in bed staring at the ceiling with unseeing, misty blue eyes. His arms and his arms empty. Tomorrow he would step outside and be slapped in the face with everything he didn't have. He would see Sakura _Uchiha_ waving good bye to her family before going to work at the hospital. He would see Sasuke's twin boys running to school bickering and laughing as Iruka waited for them in the doorway of the academy. He would see light and laughter and love and he would crave it so bad it hurt. He would see Sasuke and they would nod politely before going their opposite way.

Then when the light went out…In the darkness Sasuke would return and their dance would begin anew.

Once upon a time Naruto had dreamt of being loved in the light, of hugs and of holding hands in the sunshine…He should have known better, he was a monster after all…And monsters belonged in the dark.

Without even noticing the tears that was streaming down his face Naruto curled onto the side, holding on to a pillow that was still warm and still smelled of Sasuke.

Naruto hugged the pillow, closed his eyes and waited for morning.

**The End.**

**AN** - _Thank you so much for reading and please review…_


End file.
